goonzuguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Summons
Basics A summon is an ally monster that you can take along in your journeys to help you in your hunting and fighting. To be able to summon a monster, you need to be level 20. The first monster you will be able to summon is an evil raccoon. To summon it you will need evil raccoon dolls. You will be able to get those dolls from Sparky’s quests, by buying them in the market or by asking an artisan in the capture skill to get you some. To use those dolls and obtain an evil raccoon you right click on the doll. You will either succeed: Or you will fail: To summon and recall your summons you can use f6-f7 and f8 depending on the slot in which it is stored. When you have a summoned monster, you will see a window with your sum mon’s image in it. It lets you see what summons you have and their statuses. Different statuses: ' Dead. (you will need to revive your summon Inactive (it is not used at the moment) Active (it is the summon you’re using) Non-Available (your summon has returned to the summon world. You will be able to use it when its resting time which varies from one monster to another will be over. ) '''The summon tab : ' Click alt+a, to access your status, then click on summon to access to it. In this you tab you have basic summon infos such as its level, the evolution level it has reached and all of its stats. You can put your summon on attack or standby depending on the use you want to make of it. For low level summons, it’s better to put them on standby so it will gain experience without being killed. You can also release your summons from this tab by clicking on the release summon. However, once you do this, it will be gone forever. '''Leveling your summon You can make your summon level up by taking it with you to hunt monsters. If you make it hunt alone, it will level up faster but has more chances of being killed. Special info If you use your monster to hunt low level monsters you can get higher drops than by using your character. (1-3 instead of only 1 based on the game info’s drops listed) Resurrection When your summon is killed you have 2 options : The first one is to use a resurrection ticket (from the market or item mall) you click on your dead summon’s icon then a pop-up asks you if you wish to use the resurrection ticket. For the second, you need to go to Vlad Shaman (NPC). You can find him in Hanyang or in towns that have chosen to hire him. You need to bring him the number of summon dolls corresponding to your dead summon’s level. Per example, if you have a level 70 shaman ladybug, you will need 70 shaman ladybugs summon dolls. When you have the dolls and have opened Vlad’s menu, you choose the dead monster then click on revive. Evolutions Even though evil raccoons are cute, you’ll probably be in need for stronger and better summons. That’s where evolution comes in handy. To make them evolve, you need to go see Vlad again and use evolution tickets or blessing stones depending of the monster you wish to obtain. You can click on this link for the full evolution list and needs. http://luminary.awardspace.com/summons.shtm Special Summons Using old tickets you can obtain either a frozen queen (1200) or a frozen golem (1000) You can get a cubear from the item mall. Once its summon time is over however, you’ll need to get some summon stamina potion to be able to use it again. Depending of the monthly rare you can get summon pets such as the dragon by using keys. Need more infos? go see this thread ;) http://forums.ijji.com/showthread.php?t=106673